


【礼尊】Dragon & Dragon

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other, 年龄操作方面宗像比周防年长, 成年后的龙可以化成人形, 礼尊都是龙, 青白色衔尾蛇与红黑色蔷薇花龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】Dragon & Dragon

临近傍晚又听到了破空的龙吟声，同行的当地人裹紧了身上的防寒衣服小声地说了句：“那条龙又在叫了。”  
宗像礼司看了眼车窗外灰蒙蒙的天气，远处能看到白皑皑的雪山，真不敢相信自己一直寻找的赤龙会在这种地方栖居。  
列车即将驶入札幌，现在是二月天气，外面还很冷。  
“也不知道那条龙是什么时候出现在这里的。”那位当地人似乎看宗像很好奇的样子自顾自地解说了起来。“听说我爷爷的爷爷小时候就听到过它的叫声，当地政府害怕它曾经出动过自卫队想把它赶跑，不过那条龙现在还是好好地在山里住着。”  
这倒是在预料之中，十几米高的龙种即使是未成年的幼龙对人类的威胁性也是极大，更何况自己要找的还是条火龙，自卫队应该也是拿它无可奈何的吧。  
当地人继续念叨着：“虽然大家都知道山里有条龙，可是谁也没见过它，听老人们说龙的领地意识极强，它自己占据了那座山，别说人了，连野兽都不能进去。”  
宗像默默地听着车厢内女播音员柔婉的声音广播列车进程，下一站他就可以下车了，不需要进入札幌市内。  
“也不知道那条龙在叫些什么。”  
此时窗外又传来一声龙吟，在宗像听来就像是对入侵者的警告，看来它注意到自己了。  
旅途总是短暂的，列车进了站宗像礼司和这位絮叨了几句的当地人礼貌地道了别。走出嘈杂的车站时天色已晚，夜风有些寒冷，好在宗像施展了魔法在身体周遭凝聚起不易察觉的障壁过滤掉寒风不至于太冷。  
列车站附近的旅店很多，也有一些穿着民族服饰说着和语的阿伊努人在这里做生意。  
自己的体温明显低于常人于是他尽量避免和人过多接触，只是太晚了还是应该先找家店住下来，那条龙的吟叫声明显带着敌意。龙的五感有些糟糕，更何况是在眼下这种随时可能下雪的恶劣天气，宗像礼司确认这条龙并没有认出自己。

***

那是条只有三百岁的幼龙，不同的龙种成年时间也不同，不过它这样的龙种通常五百岁才会成年，通体鳞片泛着赤红的光泽，背后三对翅膀形状像是花瓣一样，纯黑色的尾巴又细又长且长有尖利的硬刺，远远望去还会以为是朵巨大的红色蔷薇。  
还只是条幼龙就已经有十米高了，宗像礼司这条成年龙也不过才十三米高。  
宗像礼司是条居住在南方的龙，长有青蓝色仿佛宝石一样光滑的鳞片，腹部的细密鳞纹则是纯白色，巨大的翅膀薄如蝉翼，头上坚硬的一对龙角镀上了层银白，龙角是成年的证明。  
龙族与生俱来的强大基因携带着众多知识与本能，只是宗像更通人性，与其看守一个只有自己的领地不如允许一些野兽与自己共存。龙的一生太漫长也太过孤独。  
赤红色的幼龙追逐食物的时候误闯进了这座山，这并不能怪它，领地的主人并没有在自己领地的边界用带有强烈气味的体液划分出来，否则它是绝对不会轻易跑进别人的领地的。它还只是幼龙，对上成年龙是没有胜算的。  
高大的青龙转动着紫色的竖瞳带着股压迫感盯着赤龙，它没想到眼前这条不过三百岁的龙竟然生长得如此高大。空气中的气氛变得剑拔弩张起来。  
一阵风吹过，枝头可怜的枯叶被吹离树枝，两条龙互相朝对方攻击起来。  
赤龙张口吐息四周的树木都燃烧起来，青龙嘴里喷射出耀眼的白光。最后是成年龙的胜利，幼龙负了伤花瓣样的翅膀有些残损，露出惨白的翅骨。  
幼龙想要离开，却被青龙挡住了去路。  
青龙幻化成人形——只有成年龙才能变化——宗像礼司吟唱起治愈的魔术咒文，半空中浮现出银白色的魔术文字与魔法阵，柔和的白光治好了赤龙身上的伤。  
赤红的幼龙眨了眨眼扇动翅膀飞上了天空。

***

他们仅有一面之缘。  
宗像后来离开了自己的领地以人类的身份融入了人类社会，经历了两百年的历史动荡，从幕府时代末期至今，他一直在研究龙种，从古老的纸页已经泛黄的古籍到现如今高等学府里关于龙的更为现代化的资料整理研究，甚至有些龙族研究院经受政府批准饲养了各式各样的龙种。  
野生的龙是很难见到的，龙这种性情高傲的生物甚至会排斥同类，人工饲养只能通过寻找龙的蛋带回研究室培育孵化。  
根据对龙种的了解，自己所寻找的那条火龙会选择札幌的雪山这种不符合它生存环境的地方栖居，也许是有什么原因。  
两百年过去了那条幼龙也该成年了。  
宗像礼司拉开窗帘，因为室内外温度差异而在玻璃内壁上凝起一层雾气，抬手轻轻擦了擦，外面下雪了。  
远处仍然能听到赤龙的鸣叫声，距离很近了，这叫声听上去似乎这条龙很难受。  
宗像确认现在这个距离即使使用魔法应该也能窥探到雪山洞里的状况，只是寻找起来可能需要些时间。手指在半空画了个圆，银白色的魔术咒文发着光转动起来，附着在房间里的镜子上，镜子浮现出雪山上的影像。  
在一片白茫茫的雪山中花费了些时间找到了个山洞，移动视角观察洞内，洞窟里很黑外面天气又不好什么也看不清楚，隐隐约约能看到赤红色的龙鳞。  
那应该是它。  
收起魔法镜子又恢复成再普通不过的镜子。宗像礼司在这家旅店楼下餐厅吃晚饭的时候听到邻桌两位学者打扮的年轻人交谈说要上山去寻找那条鸣叫的龙。  
学者A兴致勃勃：“明天我们就动身吧，我已经迫不及待想看到活的龙了。”  
学者B性格比较谨慎推了推镜片：“先别急，我听当地人说这条龙最近叫得比较频繁，或许是有什么情况。”  
“龙种研究书籍上记载，龙突然叫得频繁可能是进入了发情期。”  
“可是雪山上只有它一条龙啊。”  
“应该就是没有配偶才会叫得这么凄厉吧，嗯，一定是这样。”年轻的学者A觉得自己的推论非常有道理点了点头。  
“我还听说这条龙可能已经在山上住了两百年了。”  
“那它可真是一条老龙了。”  
宗像礼司不由觉得好笑，如果让他们知道这条赤龙才刚刚成年会是怎样的反应呢？端起杯子喝了口咖啡，苦涩的味道还是有些难以习惯，相比起来他更喜欢品茶。  
餐厅装潢精美的墙壁上的屏幕在播报明天的天气，今晚的雪势不大到了半夜就会停止，天明后还会出太阳。  
明天动身上山吧。宗像心想着。

***

周防尊是一条赤红的火龙，三百岁的时候误闯进青龙的领地和它打了一架负了伤。其实自己也知道对上成年龙毫无胜算，可是鎏金色的竖瞳看到那条比自己要高出些许带着些压迫的视线时心里有些不悦。青龙和自己是同一龙种，只是对方的鳞片眼色与翅膀什么的衬得它像是条仙女龙，太阳下翅膀上的细密鳞纹泛着些虹色，头上银白色的硬质龙角也显得威风凛凛。  
那条成年龙见自己负伤还化成人形施展治愈的白魔法为自己疗伤。  
奇怪的龙，竟然帮助战败者。周防心里疑惑可是连句道谢的话也没留就扑扇着恢复如初的翅膀飞走了。  
随后它跟着迁徙的龙群飞去了北海道，在札幌的雪山遇到了一条活了几千年的黄金龙，这座雪山并不是黄金龙的领地，它也只是路过。周防尊并不知道这条黄金龙就是所有龙族的族长，尽管身体里流淌的龙族血液告诉它对方来历不小还是一不小心冲撞了这位龙族族长。  
周防尊还未成年年轻气盛又容易冲动，黄金龙为了惩罚它把它锁在这座雪山的山洞里直至成年，从此这座雪山自然而然就成了它的领地。  
二百年之后周防临近成年，发情期将至，身体也在一天天成长中，每次骨骼增长都会因为和穿透身体和翅膀的黄金锁链磨损而发出悲鸣。  
二百年对一条龙来说算不了什么，不过弹指间，仿佛相遇黄金龙还是昨日。昨天晚上周防尊察觉到有一只同类在接近自己，然而龙的五感无法清晰探知距离太远的事物，况且它还未成年不能化成人形，不能化成人形就不能使用魔法感知。第一反应是判定对方是入侵者，赤龙扬起头发出吟叫声作为警告。  
在它被锁在山里的这段时间也曾有过人类的自卫队上山想把它赶走的举动，只是当从龙嘴里吹出灼热的吐息差点融化了雪山上长年累月的积雪时人类方干脆选择了放弃。  
算他们识相，周防尊闭上眼睛打算休息一下，发情的时段断断续续，也只有临近黎明才能安稳地睡一会儿。它就快要成年了，当初黄金龙说等它成年就放它出来。  
山洞里并不能很好地确认时间，也不只是什么时候突然察觉整座山被一层结界笼罩，这是高阶的法术，恐怕是条很厉害的同类到山上来了。周防心里有所戒备却又不能阻止对方入侵，只能等到这条不知好歹的龙进了山洞再教训它。  
蔷薇花一样的赤龙发出雷鸣般的尖啸警告对方，同类的气息离得越来越近，越来越近，周防磨了磨爪子，这种状态和同类对决可能会有些吃亏，它现在连自由活动都不能，不过也管不了那么多了。  
对方身上并未散发出杀气，况且这气息有一些熟悉，入侵的龙已经走到洞口了，它看到白色的魔术咒文在半空浮动从而出现一个发着白光的水晶球，水晶球耀眼的光芒照亮了整个山洞。  
鎏金色的眼睛适应了一会儿突如其来的强光看到面前站着一个青蓝发色紫罗兰竖瞳的男人。  
“你果然在这里，已经二百年了。”男人看了眼穿透赤龙身体的黄金锁链大概明白了情况，嗤笑一声。“你怎么惹到那条黄金龙的？”  
它想起这条龙了，这是那条长有青蓝宝石鳞片和银白色龙角的青龙，不知道它为何会在这里，不过它的语气让自己有些不悦，喉咙间发出声低低的龙吟算是回应。  
“黄金龙告诉我在札幌可以找到你，我还在想你怎么会选择这种地方当作领地，原来如此。”宗像调笑着扯了扯黄金链条。  
周防本想赏他几条爪痕，奈何全身都被牵制着而宗像又站在安全距离，忿忿地发出声振聋发聩的吼声，声音在山洞里回荡显得格外刺耳，而宗像手指往空中一划立起一道结界隔绝了声音。  
他可不是来幸灾乐祸的，收敛起玩味的表情正色道：“黄金龙在日本分布的龙群中选出七条龙，我和你都被选中了。”  
周防皱了皱眉。  
“不过你现在还没有成年啊……”宗像面露难色，话说这山洞里也够冷的了，亏得这条火龙没被冻死。瞥了眼赤龙身后的岩壁，巨大的裂缝蔓延至各处，这龙的力气还真大，如果任由不管恐怕也会弄塌这里被埋起来吧。  
周防觉得身体燥热起来，对方身上淡淡的味道像是催化剂诱使它再次发情。赤蔷薇龙尖啸起来，洞穴顶部被震得掉下碎石和烟尘，看上去随时都会坍塌，后背的裂缝再次往外延展开来，宗像见势不妙咏唱起高阶束缚咒文，从白色的文字圈中出现数根巨大的白色楔子猛地戳进赤龙肢体和翅膀中将它紧紧地钉在洞壁上。  
这让宗像想起了自己成年之时，那时候明明是六月他却觉得身体奇冷，就连血液似乎都被冻结，那个时候他还以为自己要死了。  
周防尊觉得很难受，可是白色的楔子处又传来刺骨的冰凉中和身体里滚烫的灼热，黄金锁链几乎快要被挣断，洞穴顶突然掉落一块巨石掀起滚滚尘埃，一切回归了平静。  
宗像施用魔法移开巨石，烟雾消散后黄金锁链锁着的龙变成了人。赤红色的长发垂到地面看上去无比柔顺，双腿已经无力支撑身体软软地跪在地上，只有手臂被链条吊着，身上未着寸缕还隐隐浮现红色的鳞片光泽，额头上生长出两根坚硬的纯黑色龙角。  
黄金色的锁链突然化为粒子消散，红发的人失去了支撑即将倒下来时被宗像接住。  
湛紫色的竖瞳似乎不知道该把视线落在哪里，手在半空划了个圆伸进去拿出人类的衣物塞进对方怀里：“穿上。”  
预料到这种情况宗像提前就准备好了衣服，只是并不好推测对方的尺寸而准备了各种尺码，好在是和自己体型相似。  
周防鎏金色的眼眸渐渐恢复了晴明，丝毫不顾及是否还有第二个人在场穿还衣服，抬起头看了眼宗像手指指向他咏唱起黑魔法的咒文。  
巨大的爆炸声过后宗像收起有些残损的头发结界驱散开浓烟：“用不着拿我试手吧。”  
周防活动着手腕关节：“我只是想试试看威力怎样，这样心里就有底了。”这是他第一次发出人类的声音，过去的五百年只能用龙吟声来与龙族交流。  
“黑魔法呢。”宗像轻轻皱眉。幼龙会被赋予所有的知识，只是在成年后会选择更适合自己的咒文，宗像倾向于治愈防御的白魔法，而周防刚刚成年就能发挥出低阶黑魔法如此的威力，有点可怕呢，从他见过的众多使用黑魔法的龙种中也许眼前的赤龙是最恐怖的。  
周防摸了摸自己的长头发，嫌碍事般地拽了拽，宗像叹息一声从虚空中拿出一把理发剪刀：“坐下，我帮你剪。”  
蔷薇花色的发质有些硬，不过手感依然很不错，周防尊背对着他坐在地上，宗像有些微凉的手指穿过发丝不经意间触碰到对方。  
过长的发丝剪掉垂落在地上后，周防整个人显得清爽了许多，他抬手揪住宗像耳畔略长的鬓发迫使对方低下头，鎏金色与湛紫色的视线交缠在一起。  
“你说，现在是你比较强还是我比较强？”周防似乎只是好奇。  
宗像沉吟片刻把剪刀收起来：“我现在没心情和你打。”龙是高傲的，即使心里明白双方的的差别也不肯轻易示弱。  
周防松了手，宗像这才直起身。  
“黄金龙说了什么？”  
宗像推了推镜片：“黄金龙选出你我共七条龙管理日本境内所有龙种。”  
真是承蒙厚爱啊，周防轻笑。只是有一点，他确认自己还要过两三天才会成年，然而今天怎么突然就……？他看了看宗像，总觉得提前成年和眼前这条龙有关。  
青蓝发色的人刚准备动身离开洞穴腰间突然缠上挂满尖刺的尾巴，回头看了一眼果然对方又变回龙的姿态，巨大的赤红蔷薇龙一爪子把宗像压倒在地。  
“变回龙。”周防简单命令着。  
宗像觉得事情开始朝不受控制的方向发展了：“我拒绝。”  
赤龙张嘴对准宗像吐息出火焰，宗像无奈只好现出原形，身体和尾巴细长匀称。两条龙在洞穴里显得有些挤了，山洞又开始晃动起来。  
两条龙互相缠咬着飞出洞穴在空旷的雪地里翻滚，在雪山上留下了一道清晰的痕迹。  
青龙为了压制住这条刚刚成年心气浮躁的赤龙猛地咬住对方脖子，赤龙发出舒服的龙吟声，挺动着下身摩擦上方的龙，宗像算是理解周防的行为举止到底是什么意思了，他的发情期还未过去，只是没想到自己和它都是雄性龙对方竟然也不介意。想来自己也没有很排斥，为了快点解决宗像默默地满足了它。  
龙族的巨大进入身下赤龙的身体里时，赤龙仰起头发出破空的鸣叫，宗像知道它很满意自己的尺寸，低下头探出舌头小心地舔舐周防头上刚刚长出来的龙角，下身同时快速进出着。  
龙角是龙身上的敏感带，周防叫得愈发让宗像脸红心跳起来，纯黑色的蔷薇花茎样的尾巴欲拒还迎地缠上地方的大腿，每抽动一下尾巴不自觉收紧一下尖刺就摩擦一下让宗像也感觉到了前所未有的快感。  
明明只是如此粗暴野蛮的交尾过程，两条龙互相纠缠着对方的身体丝毫没有要分开的想法。  
交尾结束，两人身上的衣服都被撕扯烂了，宗像有些半恼，手指在半空画出圆圈从里面拿出备用的衣服换上。  
宗像擦了擦沾到雪花的镜片重新戴好：“我接下来要带你去找黄金龙，阁下从未接触过人类社会，可别离开我身侧。”  
周防舔了舔嘴唇似乎还在品味刚才的欢愉：“可以解决生理需求吗？”  
龙族和人类虽说也不是没可能，可是如果放任周防尊会造成不必要的麻烦吧，宗像无奈只好允诺：“我可以满足你。”  
周防想了想这个要求还不错，他不喜欢人类，被关在这里的时候就对人类毫无好感，不过宗像的话即使人形似乎也挺不错的样子。  
他整了整衣领往后捋了捋赤红色的头发：“那就这么定了。”

fin.


End file.
